


Coming From Nothing

by Kyoren (Takodonna)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, More tags will come, Rey Nobody, Rey carries trauma from growing up without a family, Rey is like Leia's Daughter but, Rivals to Lovers, Vacation Romance, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takodonna/pseuds/Kyoren
Summary: After finalizing a merger with a rival company, Rey is forced to take a mental health vacation. But what happens when the demon plaguing her work life also takes a vacation?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: A Picture is worth 1000 Words - PL Summer Exchange





	Coming From Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musickat18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musickat18/gifts).



> Dearest Rae,
> 
> Thank you for your patience. I am new to writing, so it took me a while to get going, but I hope you enjoy Part 1 of this fic made just for you!

The sound of crashing waves is muted by the automatic doors closing behind Rey Johnson. The sound is quickly replaced by the loud chattering sound of the resort lobby.

When her boss suggested she take a mental health vacation, Rey expected she would be sent somewhere less...family friendly. If her work laptop is to be sequestered away, she should at least be able to relax in a more adult-like environment. What the hell is she supposed to do here for the next 72 hours?

Sighing, Rey drags her leather Mulberry trolley by an overly enthusiastic fanny-packed family making tour plans in the middle of the hotel lobby. She rushes past them, pushing down the lonely feeling she gets when she sees large families congregate.

The young woman at the front desk, offers her a nervous, but friendly smile as she approaches.

“Hi, I’m Rey Johnson,” Rey smiles, raising her hand in greeting. “My reservation should be under Resistance Enterprises—well, Corellian Enterprises now,” Rey hastily adds, remembering the damn merger drama that got her temporarily exiled from work.

“Welcome to the Dyadem Resort, Ms. Johnson,” says the attendant, whose crisp name tag reads _Sabé_. “Let me get you all checked in.”

Sabé inputs her information into the computer.

Silence follows. She types again.

More silence.

The woman furrows her eyebrows and continues to type, wait, and type again. Her friendly smile transitions to nervous biting on her lip. “Is there a problem?” Rey inquires.

“I apologize, Ms. Johnson, but the suite reserved for Corellian Enterprises was occupied earlier this afternoon.” The woman at the desk squints intently at her computer, as if willing the output to change.

“Excuse me a moment,” Rey pulls out her iPhone and sends a message to her boss’s assistant.

Rey: Hey I’m at the hotel, trying to check in, but the front desk says someone already checked in.

**Kaydel:** ????

 **Rey:** They’re saying the room is filled.

 **Kaydel:** Ask who requested the suite.

Rey looks back to Sabé. “Excuse me, the suite should be under Rey Johnson. I am Rey Johnson, so who is occupying the room?” Rey asks in what she truly hopes is a neutral tone.

“I’m afraid I can’t disclose that information, Ms. Johnson,” she says, wincing—clearly expecting a verbal smackdown.

She tries to refrain from the behavior the attendant was obviously growing accustomed to at a luxury resort. Despite her fresh face and crisp name tag, the attendant was jumpy enough to signal that in her short time here, she had dealt with heirs, heiresses, and reality stars with declining TV ratings. But Rey wasn’t like that. She knew what it was like to be on the other side of the counter.

Well, not really. A decade ago, she would have been _lucky_ to hold a job involving any desk.

 _You come from nothing_ , an old voice reminds her.

She takes a deep breath, as dark thoughts threaten to take control. “Clearly there is some sort of mistake,” Rey states with a tight smile.

Sabé must feel that Rey is trying to be polite, because her shoulders relax just a degree. Her friendly smile returns. “Ms. Johnson, I do apologize for the inconvenience. I will do everything in my power to see that the issue is resolved,” she weakly promises, picking up the phone.

Rey has the half the mind to go confront whoever is squatting in her suite, when a deep voice reverates from behind.

“Is there a problem here?” She recognizes the voice, with its perpetually unnecessary level of intensity. In front of her, Sabé looks up and straightens to attention.

Rey turns, desperately wishing to disconfirm the identity of the owner of the voice, and is surprised to see that rather than on the attendant, Ben Solo’s eyes are fixated on her. A throbbing in her chest intensifies in the heat of his gaze, before his eyes quickly flit back to the attendant, as if they had only wandered to her by accident.

Rey musters the strength to remain impassive, as she turns from her boss’ towering prodigal son.

The woman...Sabé, Rey remembers, must recognize Ben, because perspiration droplets now border her hairline. “Yes, Mr. Solo,” the woman says, phone shaking in her grip. “It appears the royal suite is booked for Corellian Enterprises...no name was listed under reservation. I am calling our manager for assistance.”

She dials a short series of numbers, and explains the situation to her manager. Rey tries to focus on the brief conversation, but she can’t feel help but feel a burning at her back. She knows that if someone is watching her, it’s not Ben Solo. Except for that time long ago, he’s never acknowledged her presence any more than necessary. He’s always made it loud and clear that she wasn’t worth the distinction of his gaze.

The sound of the phone clicking into the receiver brings Rey’s back to the attendant. “I apologize, but It appears that two calls were made by Corellian Enterprises, but the attendant assumed they were the same reservation.”

“Is there anything that can be done?” Ben’s voice once again rumbles from behind, this time almost...dare Rey say, uncertain?

Sabé appears soothed by Ben’s relatively calm voice—there is less of a tremble as she piles on the rest of the unhappy news, “It appears that there are no other vacancies in the hotel, but Mr. Ackbar is contacting neighboring hotels, and will be down as soon as possible.”

“I see,” Ben responds plainly. Rey musters the strength not to scowl at his acceptance. Of course he’s fine. Even as his mother is the one who suggested she take a vacation, she’s the one that has to make way for her son’s return. She’s the one that will be pushed aside. She takes deep breaths, trying to clear the cloud of hostility in her mind.

Her moment of mindfulness is interrupted by the sound of Ben clearing his throat. The attendant looks up to meet Ben’s gaze, but something causes her to quickly avert her eyes and focus intently on her computer. Slowly, Rey turns around to once again meet her eyes with Ben’s. He doesn’t look away. Not this time.

Not yet.

He clears his throat, and says with off-beat earnesty, “Well, it is a suite....and there is more than one bedroom. Ms. Johnson, you are free to take one of the bedrooms.” Rey’s heart spontaneously speeds at the suggestion. Which is stupid. Because _why_?

Is she pathetic enough to melt at one hint of human decency from this man after a decade of being dismissed, ignored, and kept at a nearly hostile distance?

_You come from nothing._

She lets the words play in her head, reminding her of who he is—and most importantly who she is. Cold, pitch-black, loneliness threatens to bleed into her consciousness, but her body is already fighting to bring her back. The feeling of her thumb caressing the back of her other hand calms her.

Another memory from that day comes to the clearing of her mind. The part where he called her a replacement. And she’s done resisting. If that’s what he wants. That’s what she’ll be.

She smiles wide for Ben Solo. “I suppose I could stay in the other bedroom, thank you Ben.” She turns to extend her hand to the attendant. The attendant hurriedly places a keycard in her palm. “Please inform Mr. Solo if another suite becomes vacant,” Rey says before turning back to face Ben.

“Ben,” she implores. “Lead me to our suite.”

Ben’s cheeks redden and he uncharacteristically sputters for her to follow him, before swiftly turning around.

She follows closely behind him.

Heart pounding at her own words.


End file.
